The Truth About After
by Fanfiction Love 2006
Summary: What no one knows it that there was more to Sho and Kei's story then what was let on. Read what really happened and how it ended. ShoxKei LEMON. :COMPLETE!:
1. What I've been hiding

**I watched the movie and got so depressed. So, here's my try at fixing it. So, here I make what I think SHOULD have happened.(And because it's mind and it only answers to me, it DID happen and only I know about it, so I am now telling you.)**

**A/N: I know this story is in the M section, but I will only put lemons in it and only that if you even want me to continue. Your choice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moon Child. I am not getting paid to do this. I only own the plot.**

**A/N: I apologize, as much as I love the movie, I only watched it once (It depressed that me that much) so I don't know names right. I think I mixed up the mother and the daughter's names. At least with my warning you'll know ahead of time. And I forgot the bastard's name.**

* * *

Kei sat next to Sho, quiet, listening to the sounds of the waves and sea gulls as the sky grew lighter.

He was thinking over his life. Shifting threw all those abnormally clear visions in his mind, and found if funny how it seemed- only now realizing- that his life, or rather his existence, had been completely...pointless. At least only up until the day when a small mortal boy came to him, changing his life. The blond vampire lips twitched in a ghost of a smile. Had it really only been twenty years? Ten by mortality and another ten by immortality.

Sho was that young boy. Strange that a twelve year old had courage where others would flea in a moment. Over the next ten years Kei had weaved in and out of Sho's human life. The first six of those years were spent with him, fighting along side him against one of the infinite types of evil in this world. The gangs that hunted and killed people for on reason other the to get what they wanted. He taught him how to aim, fire, and reload a gun in a moment's notice and he trained him to be fast on his feet, to dodge a hit whether it was from a gun of physical, and to strike back with more then double the initial force.

Kei had left after that, only to be puled back in three years later when Sho had tracked him down while a prison. He had killed and got caught. He never fought it. He could have, and he would have won, but he didn't. He wanted to die. Beyond all reason, he just wanted to leave the cursed life he was forced to lived and be in peace. But Sho had come. And he had brought a picture of his daughter.

So he had married and had Yei-chi daughter. He was living on with his life just like Kei had told him to do. He knew how much knowing this would affect him, yet he just couldn't keep from looking at the picture of the child, not when all Sho had done was beg him to look. So he looked, and when he left Kei had cried, only a single tear- much the same as Sho had once done.

On the tenth year he had finally gotten his wish. He would be exicuted. But on the day of the travel he got a call. It was the only thing in the world that could have changed what he had planed. It was Sho, and he needed him.

He had broken away and found him. He was happy, here with Sho. At least, he was, until he begged for something he would not do. Sho had wanted him to change Yei-chan into a vampire to save her from the tumor in her brain. She would die with out him. But still, he did not do it. He would not curse her life.

Sho asked only one more thing of him. And that was on the same day she died. He went to track down her brother and the gang he joined. Sho had asked that he look after their daughter if he died. He would, though he didn't say so. He just said, _**'I'll think about it.'**_

Sho got badly wounded and Kei was sure he was trying to kill himself. He wouldn't take cover and just kept walking strait ahead, firing. He was bleeding badly when he found Yei-chan's brother. Kei was going to interfere and Sho must have known that for he shot bullets at the ceiling causing sun light to stream threw the holes.

And when he had finally got to Sho, he knew right away that he was going to die. He shot and killed the bastard who tried to kill Sho, and went to him. He didn't want to be alone. He didn't want Sho to leave him. He was his only friend. Kei couldn't let him die. He loved him to much.

The pain and the fear of that day was still as sharp as it was when it had actually happened. He had denied it for the longest time knowing that Sho didn't love him back. But even with that knowledge, it would be more painful to stand by letting it happen when he had the power to stop him. And so, he changed him.

Kei came back to the present slightly shaken. He hated watching Sho die, and reliving the memories were exactly that, watching it again and again.

He still hadn't told Sho how he felt, but then again he hadn't had a chance to in the past ten years. That's because the moment he realized what happened, he ran. Though he couldn't really blame him. He had lost everyone close to him and the one closest to him died because he had refused to do to her what he did to him.

Today was the first time he had seen him in the ten years since he fled. And looking into the sunrise he knew that he should say it now, for he probably wouldn't get another chance.

"Sho." He turned to look at the forever twenty-two year old friend that was so much more to him than a friend.

Sho didn't bother to look at Kei, finding the sunrise more interesting. But he let him know he had his attention. "Yeah?"

"You know, I never liked Yei-chan that way. In a way that was more than friends, I mean."

Sho's head abruptly turned towards him. He was quite shocked that he wanted to talk about Yei-chi. It was only then that the context if the information sunk in. "What?"

Kei smiled a little. "Yeah, I thought you'd be surprised. But it's the truth. I've only ever liked one person in the way you mean."

Sho frowned. "You never like Yei-chi?"

"No. She was nice, but I was only friendly to her because of you and her brother, when he helped us out."

"Then why did you come back? And why did you look after our daughter?"

"Because you asked me to."

"But why? God, that makes no sense! Why would-"

"Are you so blind Sho?" Kei suddenly interrupted. "Can you really not know why you asking me is simply enough?"

Sho paused for a moment to think. "Because we're friends?"

Kei smiled, though only lightly. " Yeah." He gave a small, almost inaudible, one syllable laugh. "Because we're friends."

Sho looked at Kei oddly. He could hear an undercurrent to that answer but couldn't see it.

"But also because..." He stopped a moment, not sure what to say. He looked up and met Sho's beautiful blue eyes. They were stunning. He could tell that Sho was waiting for his answer, still unsure what he meant. Then he knew. He leaner over swiftly and pressed his lips to Sho's with a small amount of pressure.

To shocked to do anything, Sho merely just stayed where he was, frozen. The only thought that really registered was, _'He lips are soft.'  
_

Kei, feeling the dead stillness of his friend, pulled back and sat in his seat. "But also because I'm in love with you."

**

* * *

**

Well, there it is. That is part of what DID happen when everryone thought the movie was over. If you want to hear the rest of it. I wont continue it otherwise.

Thanks for reading!

**Animefreakchelsea**


	2. You'll never feel the same

**Hey! Here's chapter two! Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Moon Child or any of it's characters. I just own the plot.**

* * *

Sho was brain dead. 'Love? He...Kei is in love with me? No...no. He doesn't...feel like that. He...cant. He's not gay.' "Your...your not gay."

"I'm in love with you Sho. Nothing you think or say is going to change that."

Pausing, Sho grouped his thoughts. He couldn't think. So, he asked, "How long?"

"How long what?"

Glaring, Sho demanded, "How long have you bee in in love with me?"

"Let's see...you were...so that makes it...seventeen years."

"What!? That would make me fifteen! You've been in love me that long!?"

"Hai."

"What...No...Your...Your not gay! You couldn't have loved me that long! You never did anything to...I never knew...You didn't-"

"Sho! Think! What would you have done if I did anything? If I had acted on my feelings, what would have happened? I never told you because I knew you would take it this way!

"I knew you would never love me back!" He paused and sighed.

When he spoke again his voice was think with his fight to hold back tears. He whispered, "Do you know what that is like? Do you know what it feels like to love someone how would never love you? It kills you Sho. It ripped me apart inside every time I saw you...I died again every time I had to act like nothing happened. I had to pretend. Pretend! Like nothing was amiss and that I didn't have feelings for you besides friendship." The tears began to fall and he let them, not strong enough to hold them back. "Sho, pain beyond your imagination pierced me every time you looked at me as just a friend, When you said you liked Yei-chi, when you got married...when you had her child. I would gladly die a thousand deaths if it would mean that I could have you. Even if it was just a look in your eyes that said you cared for me like that."

Sho looked at Kei in utter disbelief. No. It couldn't be true. He...It wasn't true! Kei did not love Sho! Sho loved Kei. Sho had always loved Kei. But when he had told him to continue with his life without him, he knew there would never be a chance with him. He had always known. Since he was thirteen he had had feelings for Kei, stronger then friendship. He Had known that Kei would leave him if he ever found out so he trained himself to hide the looks of love and utter adoration from his eyes and features. He he was lucky that Kei had not spotted him staring longingly at him in all those years they spent together. And Yei-chi...He had never loved her like a wife. He had loved her a friend. And he was the only thing that he had next to Kei.

He let out a harsh laugh. "Kei...It seemes that we share the same blindness."

Kei arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I do know what that pain feels like. It feels like your heart was ripped from your chest and that the one you love was stepping on it unconsciously because they didn't know."

Kei was silent. 'Yes...that was exactly what it felt like. How would he know?'

"Your blinder then me, Kei, if you haven't noticed by now."

"What are you...Yei-chi?" Kei's mind wasn't clicking. Did he mean that he loved Yei-chi when she didn't love him back?

"No. Not Yei-chan. You."

Before he could respond, a pair of lips were on his. His eyes grew wide when the mental slap came. He finally pieced together Sho's words. He tried to pull away, not believing what he was hearing or feeling.

Sho wasn't having that. He pulled Kei closer to him, kissing him with everything he was and had ever felt. All the pain, loss, love. He didn't want to let go, ever.

Kei felt it all. He felt the love Sho had for him. It was everything he had hoped for and more... He managed to escape Sho's hold on him, pulling back in his seat, away from the man opposite. "I-I don't understand."

Sho smirked. "Nineteen years."

"What?"

"Nineteen years." Sho repeated. "I've loved you for nineteen years. Since I was thirteen. Have you never noticed we watching you, love?"

To shocked to say much, Kei merely shook his head. "Y-Yei-chi?"

Sighing, Sho grabbed Kei's hand and began to play with his fingers. Not looking up he replied, "You. You told me to gone on with my life. I figured then that there would never be any chance for us. Yei-chan was my friend, she loved you to. It was... only friendship."

"But the look in your eyes. Every time you looked at her, talked about her... there was so much in your eyes."

Sho looked at Kei dead in the eyes and lowered the walls he had built to hide what he was letting out now.

Kei's breath caught at the sight. His eyes. His eyes possessed so much love...So much more love then he had shown about Yei-chi. "H-how?"

"Simple. you only saw what you and I wanted to you to see. You saw love, and I wanted you to see that. I wanted you to think that I loved her. But your the only one who saw that. Why? Because every time I looked at you and I told you how much I loved her, I was thinking about you. You and the way we always hangout. Everything about you I loved and, even though I dimmed it, it was what I felt for you. It was what you had to see."

"We really are blind, aren't we?" Kei asked with nothing but sad amusement.

"Not anymore."

Kei looked over at Sho. The way he said those words sent a shiver down his spine. He looked at Sho challengingly. "No. Not any more." And with that He lifted his leg and drapped it around Sho, straddling him.

His breath hitched. And he looked up at Kei.

Kei just smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

**If you want me to continue, I need more reviews. Thank you to the two people who reviewed. this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**Animefreakchelsea**


	3. Your mine, and mine alone!

**Hey! Chapter three! Woot! I am writing this for _ForgetItAgain_. This reviewer made me so happy with their review. I just had to write it. So it'd dedicated to you. -smile- This is dedicated to you.**

**A/N: A little bit Rated M mature content in this chapter, beware! BEWARE! You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Moon Child, or any of its characters. (cuz u'd know if i did. There'd be tons of Yaoi content and no one would ever want to stop watching gackt and hyde. TRUST ME on that.)**

**On with the story.**

* * *

The kiss was just so perfect, so full of love and passion. Full of lust.

Sho felt something that was definitely **_not_** the stick shift in the car pressing against the inner part of his leg. He couldn't help but groan and push against it.

Moaning, Kei ground there hips together with a force that crushed their bones together. He had a fleeting thought that maybe this was going to quickly, too fast, but when Sho wrapped around him, pulling him closer, his thought flew out the window.

Sho felt Kei's tongue slide along the line of his lips and slowly granted access. He was rewarded with a sensual friction of Kei's tongue against his own.

It gradually became to difficult to continue without breath ans Sho was forced to pull away, panting.

Kei just moved his mouth to his jaw then to his neck, taking turns nipping and kissing. It was almost as tasty as his mouth. Almost.

Tilting his head back to give him more access, Sho silently encouraged Kei to continue his sweet torture.

Hearing Sho's voice murmuring and whimpering were worth a million deaths, and he would not trade anything for this moment. Oh, god, this moment.

Kei slightly tilted his head to lick one line up his love's neck, to his ear, where his whispered, almost purred, "Sho, you have no idea what your doing to me..." And to prove his statement he pressed his already hard erection against Sho's growing one.

Sho let out a none to steady breath and asked, "Oh? Don't I?" And with that he pressed his hand to the obvious bulge in Kei's pants.

Kei through his head back at the touch, gasping.

It was then that Sho noticed something that had some how escaped his attention all these past years. There was a faint mark, a scar maybe. That made no sense though. All scars disappeared when you're turned into a vampire. And the ones you receive after the change will vanish before the day is out. And Sho knew that Kei hadn't been in any fights for sometime now.

Feeling the change in the man under him, Kei looked down to find a serious Sho watching him closely. He stopped his movements and asked, "What is it Sho?"

Looking up, he asked, "Where did you get that scar that's on your neck?"

Realizing what had attracted his attention, Kei's hands came up to his jacket and pulled it closer around him, effectively covering it.

Suddenly weary, Sho grabbed Kei, stopping him as he was about to get off. He held him there, afraid to let him go. "What are you hiding?" It wasn't so much an accusation as it was a worry.

"Nothing. It's nothing Sho." He tried again to get off, but Sho refused to let him move one bit, tightening his grasp.

"Kei, why won't you tell me?" He was getting scared. With Kei trying to escape him, and hiding something, he knew it must mean something.

Sighing, Kei gave up his attempts at his struggle and settled for leaning his forehead against Sho's shoulder. "This scar is-**_was_** a mark given to me by the one who changed me."

"But, why didn't it disappear like your did on me?"

"Because." Kei didn't really want to answer. He detested the memories said scar brought to the surface. Everything it stood for was a lie and he defiantly didn't want Sho to know.

Sho, of course, wasn't giving up this easily. "Tell me. Kei, I need to know." He didn't know why he needed to know, he just felt... He felt. He had to know what it was.

Kei brought his hands up to grip at Sho's arms. It was kind of like he was in pain.

"Sho...understand. I got this before you. Before you were even born." He paused. He ground his teeth together, refusing to relive such memories. He leaned into Sho's neck and began to place soft butterfly kisses, finding a kind of comfort in the action. And, it seemed, enough strength to continue. "No, we as a race don't get scars, unless, " He spoke between kissing and the sucking of the beautiful pale flesh, " by one of our own kind after the change." Kei had started to grind into Sho again. He couldn't restrain himself. Vampires are very sexual creatures. Add to that that he had wanted Sho for seventeen years (screw being a pedophile), Sho was a beautiful man, and willing. Really, was there possibly anything to stop him?

He had got so lost in his work that he had forgotten what was happening. So when Sho grabbed him by the upper part of his arms and shook him, he was startled out of his sexual reprieve.

"Someone bit you!?" And that's what it was. The scar was two puncture wounds, fang marks.

Kei hesitated, then nodded twice very slowly.

"Why!?" Sho could say why he was mad, but he was angry enough to rip off the head of the vampire who did it. He felt...possessive.

What Kei said next explained it. "At...at the time, he was my... lover. He.. The bite is a claim on a vampire as theirs."

Sho was tense, muscles locked up, ready to kill. He was in a rage. _'Who would dare claim him!? He's mine!** Mine!'**_ His thoughts shocked him. So much so that his mouth dropped open a bit.

"W-what is...this?" He was replying to his thoughts. He only noticed that when Kei answered him. "Vampires are possessive. Especially with the ones they choose to be their mates."

Sho hadn't even know what the scar had meant, and he had already loathed the thing. He couldn't hold back the snarl that ripped though his throat at the sight of it. Someone had touched what was his. _'They are going to die!'_Again, he was surprised. Sure he felt that he hated the person, and he certainly did consider Kei his now, but it was like the thoughts weren't his own. He had not thought of Kei as his until...until Kei had kissed him and said that he had loved him...He had always wanted him, but this was...ownership. And the rage...that was definitely new. Sure, he would have been pissed normally...but this was over the top.

Yet, in knowing this, it didn't make what he felt now any less in meaning. He did want to kill them. And he did feel that Kei was his. it was just the vampire in him acting on his wishes and desires. So in a way...it was what he wanted. In all it's force and power, he truly did want Kei and that bastard who dared to claim him to die. And feeling it in this magnitude only seemed right.

Kei just watched Sho as emotions crossed his eyes. He was startled again, though, when the arms that held him, encircled his waist and held him tight. Sho's voice was instinctive, dangerous, possessive, and sensual all in one as he spoke. "Your mine, Kei. No one else will have you."

Said man gave an involuntary shiver at the words. Taking his arms, he in turn, wrapped them around Sho's neck. He could not deny the feeling of pure pleasure in being Sho's. "Yours and no one elses." He agreed as he kissed him with a passion no one could ever dream of matching.

Against the lips he demanded, "Who marked you?" His tone was completely territorial.

As a shock of pleasure shot up his spine and through his nerves from his inner vampire's reaction to the tone, he groaned. His voice held no signs of lose, grieving, or hurt when he answered, "He's dead."

Sho realized at once who his lover had been. It was the vampire who had first changed him. 'What was his name?' Not that it mattered. He ignored his though and ran his nails along the back of Kei's neck. "How did it feel? When he bit you?"

Kei really wasn't interested in answering. Really, he wasn't interested in having a conversation at all. He could think of **_so_**many other things that could put their mouth to better uses then that. "The bite itself," He dragged his fangs over Sho's neck to emphasize his point, "was amazing. I can't even begin to describe the feeling. It was ecstasy on a whole new level. The feeling of the fangs piercing...the pain... the lull of having your blood being drunk...amazing." That was the best way he could explain it.

Although he didn't love Lusious anymore, the memory of the bite could alway bring him pleasure.

Sho, seeing it, was torn between blind raging fury and sexual pleasure. leaning close so that his mouth was touching Kei's ear as he spoke, he said, "I don't like having someone else mark on you." His voice was heavy with lust. "Would you like to experience that feeling again?" He asked as his own fangs ran over the exact place his scar resided.

"Oh, god, yes..." The answer was between a moan and a growl.

Sho smirked and grabbed Kei's hand. "Then lets go."

Without a second's hesitation they both left the car on the beach abandoned as the sun rose in the sky.

* * *

**There, you go! chapter three all completed. How'd you like it?**

**If I get more reviews, im thinking about a lemon for the last/next chapter. But if i dont get at least ten more reviews then no lemon and this will be the end.**

**Hehe. I was listening to HYDE's music the whole time i was writing this. I think that's funny.**

**SEE? HE DOES WANT THIS TO HAPPEN!!**

**Sorry. -cough- Anyway, thanks for reading! Review!-**

**Animefreakchelsea. **

**PS and anyone who really liked this chapter, or was happy for the update, you owe a GREAT thank you to ForgetItAgain for getting me off my ass and writing it to make this reviewer happy.**


	4. Together at last

**Yo. lol, Hey! I cant believe it! I finally did it! I wrote the end of it and its a lemon!! i feel SO happy! Sorry for taking so long. I know im slow (not that way! :P) you know, on updates. And because this is my first lemon, i hope it is okay...**

**A/N: LEMON!! No like no read! ShoxKei(or, my personal favorite: GacktxHyde)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Moon child...or its characters. Thanks for bringing that up. T.T -sob-**

**Dedicated to: **_ForgetItAgain, because i absolutely loved the review and it made my day (-wink-) and it helped me write not only this, but another chapter in a whole other story. I hope, for you, this chap/lemon is good._

**LEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMON!!**

* * *

Sho had always known it was a good idea to not get rid of his house. At first he had been hesitant about it, but as Kei harshly pinned him against the door, he knew he would never regret it again. He felt Kei's lips descend on his own once more and lost all sense of time and place. How could anyone think with the way Kei was kissing him now?

He didn't even know how he had managed to open the door or lock it again once they were inside, but frankly, he didn't give a damn.

Kei grabbed Sho roughly by the shirt and pulled him flush against his body. He just loved the feel of it against his own. Every muscle hard and defined, yet covered by the softest of skin. It reminded him of silk...or satin...

Sho pulled back to gasp in pleasure as he felt the body tight against his. The fact that they were so tightly entwined left little to the imagination.

Kei took advantage of this and began to harshly suck on Sho's neck. He doubted he would ever have enough of it's taste. Vanilla and Cinnamon. Delicious. His mouth was just watering.

Sho threw his head back and arched his back, pressing himself as close as possible to the other. "Kei-" He groaned. "-s-stop teasing me..."

Kei smirked and licked his way from the base, of his neck, along the heavy pulse, and to his jaw before he slammed their mouths together again. He licked at Sho's bottom lip before he was granted access, but when he was, he did not hesitate. His tongue slipped inside, exploring, caressing, and mapping out all there was. Then he touched Sho's tongue with his, encouraging him to join, not that he needed it.

They battled for dominance, lost in the passion of it. Kei won and Sho was more than happy to give him command. Sho's hands wrapped around his lover's neck, pulling him closer.

They were already breathing harder, panting, yet refusing to let each other go. And when Kei pulled back, looking into Sho's amazingly beautiful eyes, he silently pleaded for it. For Sho.

Sho saw the look in those lust and love filled eyes. The raw power they held, the dominating strength did nothing but make him want him even more. Even though Kei was his, he knew- and so did Kei- that it was the other way around. Sho would actually always belong to Kei.

Sho nodded, showing his complete submission and compliance. He would become Kei's tonight, and no one else would have him ever again.

Said vampire hissed in pleasure as he watched Sho nod. Grabbing a fist full of Sho's hair, Kei pulled him roughly to him.

They had somehow made their way into the bedroom, and when they reached the edge of the bed, he slowly pushed Sho down and memorized what he saw at that moment. Never before had he seen something so beautiful or sexy in all his life.

Sho was laying on the bed, breathing hard, staring up at him with a desire so strong that his ocean blue eyes were clouded with storms. His hair was in complete disaray, sticking out in every direction and his cloths were wrinkled beyond belief. He lay spread out, waiting to be claimed be his love.

And oh so slowly, Sho reached up, grabbing his lover by the front of his shirt, dragging him down on top of him. And Kei took the opertunaty to kiss Sho once again.

When they had to pull away because of lack of air, they just simply looked at each other. Sho grew slightly uncomfortable at the looks he received from up above him and began to figit. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, finally having enough of the intensity in those eyes.

Kei didn't answer right away, but instead just raised his right hand to rest it against Sho's cheek, all the while supporting his weight on his left arm. He slightly stroked the silky texture beneath his fingers and said, "You're beautiful Sho. And all mine."

Hearing that possessive note in Kei's voice made him grow harder, if possible. He was already in pain as it was. He shifted, trying to ease it and when Kei noticed this, he smiled rubbing the hardened erection. "And now I think it's time I get you out of these cloths."

Sho nodded, to caught up in the feeling to say anything that contained actual words.

Kei started in his shirt, unbuttoning it one by one. When the offending piece was finally discarded, Kei took a moment to view the piece of art they lay before him. With light skin and defined muscles, Sho was truly more beautiful then any creature that had ever existed.

He started at the base of Sho's neck, sucking, licking and nipping at every thing in his path as he moved slowly down the sculpted chest.

Taking one of Sho's nipples into his mouth, Kei suckled. At the gasp he earned, he bit down, wanting more of a reaction. Sho groaned and tried to pull Kei's head down farther. Kei sucked up the blood that he had caused to spill, earning a moan from his partner.

When he had finished, he continued south, licked the abs that just seemed to ask, no, _beg_for him. And as he reached Sho's navel, he slipped his tongue in and out, giving him a tiny preview of what was to come.

Kei smiled when he felt Sho's hands slide into his hair, needing something to hold onto. "Kei..."

He finally reached the top of Sho's tight leather pants, and dipped his index finder under the top, teasing the man.

Sho groaned, impatient and pushed his hips up into Kei's. Kei moaned and looked up into his love's eyes. "That was a dirty trick."

Smirking, Sho cupped Kei's erection through the material of his pants and pressed against it. When Kei's eyes dropped shut, he flipped them over so he was on top, pinning his hands above his head. Kei's eyes opened and he stared up at Sho, who said, "So was that."

And before Kei could say anything, his shirt joined Sho's on the ground. " You, love, are far to over dressed." Sho leaned down and nibbled on Kei's neck, right over the scar on his neck.

Kei took that chance and nicked Sho's jaw, shocking him, causing him to pull away and lose his balance. He then flipped them over once again, trapping Sho beneath him. He leaned in and whispered into Sho's ear, "No Sho. I get top. I want to feel you around me when I enter you. I want to here you beg me to move within you."

Sho's eyes grew wide, taken by surprise by the way Kei was talking to him. But it wasn't any less sexual. He got even harder and actually cried out a bit at it. "God Kei, please... Take me Kei."

He didn't need to be told twice. Patience gone, Kei pulled off Sho's pants and boxers, followed quickly by his own. And when he turned his attention to Sho's cock, he saw it dripping pre-cum.

Licking his lips as if he had just spotted a chocolate cake, he leaned in and looked up into Sho's eyes. Locking them, he slowly licked the head of Sho's penis, taking in a taste he found as desirable as Sho himself.

Sho would have thrown his head back if he wasn't caught in the eyes of a hunter. He was the pray and didn't dare look away.

When Kei saw this, he smiled in a predatory way and took the rest of Sho into his warm cavern. He began to lick and suck as hard as he could, lost in the sounds that were leaving that mouth. He licked the vain that was located directly underneath and dipped the tip of his tongue into Sho's tip.

Kei kept Sho from moving by pinning his hips down with his left arm, and his right hand was fonding his sack.

Groaning in annoyance, Sho buckled up, but was pushed back down by Kei who now had a stronger hold.

Smiling, Kei deep throated all of Sho's length and then began to hum. He could tell that Sho was close and reluctantly pulled away.

Sho was shaking, the feeling of being sucked of by Kei was almost to much to comprehend. Slowly Sho sat up and reached for Kei's hand. Bringing it to the front of his face, he took in three of the fingers and began to suck, wetting them with his saliva.

Kei's eyes widened, feeling Sho's tongue run against his fingers. He almost came right then and there from the sight, but grit his teeth and forced it back.

When he felt his fingers dripping, he pulled them away from Sho most unwillingly and pushed him back into a laying position.

He sat between Sho's legs, pushing them wider apart with his knees.

Watching Sho, Kei placed one finger inside of him. He saw that Sho was a bit uncomfortable with the new feeling, but not in pain. He began to move it around inside of him, stretching him a little before he added a second one. He paused when he saw him wince and moved slower.

Adding a third, he made scissor motions, preparing Sho for him. He saw that Sho had to bite his lip to stop himself from making a sound. Kei kissed him, trying to distract him. He heard Sho gasp when he hit his prostate.

Pulling his fingers out, Kei positioned himself at Sho's entrance. Looking at said man, he said, "You're mine Sho. Forever."

Sho whimpered in agreement, begging Kei to complete him. Then he felt Kei push inside of him all the way. The pain was to much, even for a vampire. He screamed out loud.

Kei had known it would hurt, but when he saw Sho begin to cry he leaned down, kissing away the hot tears the escaped the closed eyes. It was hard enough trying to stay still inside of Sho when his penis was being compressed on all sides by Sho's hot and tight inner walls, but he tried to keep himself under control. He was shaking worse then Sho was, forcing himself to not move and pound into his love's body.

Finally though, Sho felt the pain begin to disapear, leaving a dull ache behind. Experimentally, he pulled a bit away. It caused a wonderful sensation of friction and he couldn't help but moan.

When Kei felt Sho move and heard his moan, he knew the pain had past. Pulling almost all the way out, he shoved back in fast and hard, hitting the prostate dead on.

Sho threw back his head and yelled at the top of his lungs, but this time it was from pleasure. "A-again! Kei, do that again!"

All to happy to comply, Kei repeated the action again and again, each time with even more force. It was hard, even for vampires. They met bone crushing thrust after bone crushing thrust, grinding their hips together with every move. It was definitely painful, but they were to lost to notice.

Losing his hold by the sweeping ocean of sensations, Sho hooked his legs around Kei's hips and his arms around his neck, unknowingly making a better position to be entered.

Going faster and harder at this new position, they both began to lose themselves as the got closer to the edge. When Kei was about to lose himself, he leaned down and bit right into Sho's neck, claiming him as his. He heard Sho scream and felt the man under him cum all over their chests.

And as he did, his inner walls clamped down on Kei in an iron vise, making him reach his release as well. Then he felt something he did not expect. Even as he drank Sho's blood, he felt the other lean up and bite into his own neck, piercing the skin at the exact same point that had been bitten once before. No, that wasn't all though, because in the next moment, he felt Sho begin to drink.

The pure pain of being bitten, the amazing feeling of having Sho's fangs in him, the ecstasy of feeling his own blood leave his body, Kei came again, hard.

When they finally came back from their high, Kei pulled away from his love-now-mate, but not to far. He let Sho drink from him a little while longer until he had to or he would have died from blood loss. He wanted Sho to continue. It felt so indescribable, so awesome that he wanted it to be done forever.

Collapsing on top of Sho, Kei felt ready to pass out...or ready to do it all over again, depending on what part you were listening to.

Lifting himself up, he said to his love, "Mine." Touching the other's cheek, he said, "I love you Sho."

Sho started steadily back at him before he ran a hand through Kei hair and said, "I love you too Kei. Forever is not long at all. And my love is for eternity."

With one last kiss they both lost themselves in darkness with each other until the real night would wake them, their first night of eternity together.

**

* * *

**

**FIN!**

**So, How'd you like it? Not only is this lemon, my first, or my first between guys, but it also make it my first completed story! I so happy!**

**Please review!**

**I love you all!**

**Animefreakchelsea**


End file.
